Play With Me
by glamourzXfakebestfriend
Summary: You said."Miley said angrily. Joe looked at her confused,"Said what?"Miley held back her tears,"It was just fooling around.No strings." Joe was about to speak."Nick's waiting."Miley said as she walked away.There she went his toy,no his love. MOE,NILEY
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is my ****first**** attempt at a MOE. so please all my LOE fans **_**dont**_** hate me. I just wanted to try something new and I can use your support! So yeah please review because im feeling a ****little nervous**** entering this new world of this couple. SO please tell me what you think. Thanks so much and please review**

**Play with Me**:"You said."Miley said looked at her confused,"Said what?"Miley bit her lip."It was just kissing no strings attached."Joe was about to speak."Nick's waiting for me." There she went his toy,no his love. MOE,& Nilly.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Just the plot! Like I said if I did Joseph Adam Jonas would be sitting on my bed next to my stuffed penguin.

* * *

Chapter 1: Buying the Toy.

I'm Miley Stewart. I'm not the most popular girl in school, okay i'm kind of a loser. But the one thing that has kept me away from the chess club geeks, was the fact that I was good friends with the two most popular guys in the school...Joe and Nick Gray. Right now it's a particular day in school.

I waited by the lockers,and looked at the clock. I was ten minutes early to first period and Lily was running late as usual. The halls were empty. It's High School what do you expect? People to be on time?Not I felt someone hug me. First thought scream, but before I could go through with it I smelled _his _scent. His beautiful scent. Suddenly I felt his warm breath on the back of my neck. It sent shivers down my spine. I could feel a smile form on his lips as he kissed the side of my neck. I closed my eyes and enjoyed how his touch made my body go out of control.

"Good morning."He whispered in my ear.

"You're here early." I whispered back.

"Yeah I called your house this morning."He said before spinning me around. To our advantage the janitors closet was right next to my locker. A few months ago he had gotten a copy of the Janitors key. Since then we use it whenever we can.

I pressed my lips hard against his. He was frisky today because he shoved his tounge in my mouth. I gasped as he opened the closet and we both almost fell inside,which made us both chuckle before we started kissing again. It's been four days. He had a girlfriend for those four days so we couldn't kiss. He may be,a heartbreaker,and a jerk but he didn't cheat on his girlfriends. I'm guessing that's why he woke up extra early. We touched,kissed, made out, but we never went all the way. I showed my purity sing with pride. He, on the other hand wore it as a necklace underneath his shirt.

"So you came to look for me?" I managed to speak as his tounge massaged mines.

"Yeah."Joe said. After a few more minutes of heavily making out we heard the bell.

We pulled apart and stared at each other. I fixed my hair and my clothes and Joe fixed his hair.

"I'll go first."Joe said. Last time I went first and Joe almost got caught. I'm guessing he didn't want that to happen.

"Okay." I said. I took a breath and he walked out. I knew as soon as he walked out of the room we be living seperate liives.

In the real world me and Joe didn't have huge make out sessions whenever we could. In fact we talked only casually. I mostly hung out with his younger brother Nick. Who was my age.

But I was happy because when school was over it was Miley's world and in Miley's world me and Joe had our secret.

I knew what I was. I was his toy and he was mines. We used each other at first...to practice, well more for me to practice. It didn't help that I had a huge crush on him. It all about happened one year ago.

* * *

**One Year Ago...**

"Lily I feel so pathetic.."I said. Lily was lying on top of my bed while I was on the floor.

"Your not pathetic.."Lily said as she looked at me.

"Lily...i'm 15 and I've never had a real make out session." I complained. A typical conversation for best friends to have on a friday night.

"Well I only had one."Lily said, she then shuddered,"And it was the grossest thing ever, he basically shoved his tounge down my throat."Lily said as she thought about her and her ex boyfriend from freshmen year, who she was obsessed with.

"I mean I had boyfriend's including Jake but I mean we never really had alone time...so the most we had was heavy kissing but never making out."I said frustrated. Lily laughed sympathetically.

"See how Hannah Montana ruins me!" I said angrily.

**DING DONG**

"I'll get it!" Lily said happily as she rushed downstairs. Typical saturday night, The Gray brothers.

They've been our neighbors forever and we've all been best friends. Then High School came don't get me wrong we still are all best friends but we drifted out to different friends. Me and Lily hung out with each other.

Joe hung out with the popular kids. Of course him being captain of the football team and only a junior didn't help him. He did hang out with jerks but unlike your typical movies he did talk to me and wasn't embaressed to it's just that...well we did have different friends so we hardly did talk to each other in school.

Nick however switched groups. One day he would be with the populars, and one day he'd be with us but since Selena, and him have been talking more he had been hanging out with her. I used to have a crush on him but Selena just made me give up, Lily however doesn't give up so easily.

"Ayoooo!" I heard Joe come in. Somehow my heart started to beat faster. His hair was long and untameable. He wore black tight pants with a white v neck top that clung onto his chest. Joe never had any trouble getting make out sessions. Never at all. He was popular and had a different girlfriend almost everyday. Okay! Yes people I had a huge crush on him! I mean come on look at him!

"Hey Miles." Nick greeted as he came in.

Nick sat down next to Lily, which made Lily blush. No wonder I used to like him and Lily still does. He always wore something stylish. He was sensitive and yet very mature, actually too mature for me. He was like James Bond. Today he had on tight jeans with a grey top and a leather jacket.

"Hey Nick."I replied back.

"So please tell me you guys went to yesterday's game."Joe said.

"Of course Joe."I replied as he hugged me tightly making me blush.

"Yeah you were awesome you scored the winning touch down!" Lily said excietedly.

Nick looked at her curiously. Something tells me he was a little jealous maybe. But then again Lily was always into sports that how her and Joe became good friends.

"So put on a movie?"Nick asked changing the subject.

"Sure."I smiled as Joe suddely was leaning his head on top of my head.

I felt my heart next to Joe only made me fall for him more. Too bad he only saw me as a friend which by the way KILLED ME!

By the end of the movie by the time the couple kissed , passionately I might add and the credits began to roll.

"Well that was cute!"I added as I turned to see Lily and Nick asleep. I huffed and turned to Joe who was awake and smiling at me.

"Look at those two party poopers."Joe laughed. He then looked at them before looking at me.

"What?" I asked cocking my eyebrow.

"I got an idea." Joe laughed.

"Oh no everytime you have an idea..." I began but Joe was already gone.

I sighed and turned to my two best friend's. They were sound asleep unaware of what was going to happen to them. Joe then returned with whip cream.

"Oh no Joe." I said as I already felt bad for those two.

"Nice rap Milerz." Joe laughed as he began to put whipcream all over them.

"I hope you know they are going to kill you." I added looking at Joe who had the biggest, cutest, most amazing smile in the world...

"C'mon let's get out of here."Joe said before taking my..hand! Eppp Joe Gray just grabbed my hand. He lead me downstairs in the living room. We sat on the couch laughing.

"Oh man that's what they get for falling asleep." Joe laughed.

"I know it's such a cute movie, too bad nothing like that happens in real life." I said adding emphsis to the word nothing. We stood quiet for a second, I guessed I drifted off because then Joe began to speak.

"Now what's bothering you Mi?"Joe asked.

"Nothing, why?" I asked smiling at him. He then scooted closer to me.

"C'mon I thought we were best friends." Joe said getting closer which was making me blush.

"We are it's just my problem is too embarassing." I said being honest.

"Okay how about if I tell you an embaressing secret and then you tell me what's bothering you."Joe said making a deal.

I gave him a smirk. Okay football boy if you wanna play like that?

"Okay." I agreed to the deal.

Joe looked around just to make sure the coast was clear.

"Okay well, I..uh..um..I ." Joe said in a low whisper.

"What?" I asked, dang Joe speak up!

"I..um..sing."Joe said.

"What?" I asked in shock. This was new. I never imagined theee Joe Gray to sing.

"Yeah, I never even told my brothers."Joe said to me. This I felt special. I felt like I don't know we had a bond or something. Okay even though it was embaressing, I felt the need to open up with him.

"Okay don't laugh." I warned him. Joe nodded gettig closer to me.

"Promise." Joe smiled.

"Okay well I never, well really had a make out session before...oh god I can't believe i just said that." I admitted instantly turning red.

Joe looked at me shocked.

"I think I wanna um go back in time and not say that."I said now burring my head inside my lap.

Joe then got my hand and I looked at him.

"You have to be lying."Joe said to me.

"No, why would I lie?"I asked him.

"Well because..you're really pretty and you have had boyfriends."Joe said shocked. In a way I was happy that he didn't believe me, that means he thought I was worth kissing right?

"Thanks, but I feel so lame because I mean I am 15 and haven't had a real first kiss and what if i'm bad at it?" I asked feeling so comfortable telling him this.

Joe looked down and he seemed to be thinking .

"What?"I asked him because he was quiet for almost a minute.

"I can..uh.."Joe said as if he was trying to come up with the right words. I looked at him intently really not sure where this was going."I can teach you."

"What?!"I asked shocked.

Joe smiled at me,"Well i'm pretty good at kissing, I mean it's not like we would be together or anything just you know, consider this tutoring of the teenage art of kissing."

I looked at him and blushed and added a nervous laugh. It was like my dream was coming true. Wait no not a dream because not even my dreams could be as good as this reality. Joe Gray wanted to teach me how to kiss. Who cares about anything or anyone all I know is that Joe Gray wants to kiss me and i'm going for it.

"Yeah,I mean,that sounds good." I said smiling at him. Joe then scooted closer to me.

"It'll just be kissing, no strings attached...and let's not tell anyone about this."Joe added looking upstairs.

I couldn't have agreed more. Lily would flip if she knew about this. Was I using him? Was he using me just to get some more action. My mind was going haywire. All I knew was that Joe leaned in and pressed his soft lucious lips against mine and I kissed back. He then crawled on top of me which made me nervous but I didn't care. He layed on top of me and licked my tounge. In my mind I took a deep breath and opened my mouth as he slipped his tounge in. I was so confused on what to do. I just went what with I felt was right to do. Joe began kissing me more passionately and soon our breathing started to ge heavier. All my life I was missing this?! This was the most amazing feeling in the world. I craved his hand on my hip. He moaned as I pulled his hair unintentionally. I moaned too as he bit my lips and pulled my body up.

"JOE! MILEY!!"

We quickly pushed each other away, making us both fall on the opposite side of the couch.

We were both red and our hair messed up. I fixed it as quickly as I could. He looked scared and so did I we looked at the steps and saw no one. We took a deep breath as we heard footsteps coming down the stairs and we turned to see an angry Nick and Lily covered in whip cream.

"Hi guys, what were you two _doing?_" Joe laughed.

I couldn't help but laugh at the ironic situation we were in.

* * *

**Present Day**

That was a year ago. I'm now 16 and he is 18. It was my turn I opened the door and walked down the hallway of school. Joe was no where in sight. I quickly began to walk to class when I heard a giggle. It was a familiar giggle. One I have been hearing my whole life. I looked back and some weird feeling occured inside me. It was ugly. I didn't know why I was feeling this way. I tried to ignore the feeling but I couldn't.

"Yeah, I mean we are undefeated and I think it's cause of my good look charm." Joe flashed a smile.

"Good luck charm?" She asked in a laugh.

"Yeah so I think you should come to the game tonight, you know give me good luck." Joe flirted.

"Hmm, I don't know maybe I want you to loose." She said slyly.

"Damn such a harsh girl." Joe said pretending to grip his heart.

"Shut up Gray, look I got to get to class."She said again.

"Fine, fine. But c'mon, come please for me?" He asked giving his puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, fine, I can't let the school down right?" She said.

"Right. Bye then my goodluck charm." Joe flirted.

"Bye."She said. I quickly ran to class. I needed to get out of there. I sat down and tried to compose myself. Joe always had girlfriend's before. But I mean I knew they were nothing serious. But I knew that girl could be something serious with him? Wait..why should I care? I don't! I shouldn't! This is wrong. We are nothing, I mean,urgh!

I slammed my head against the desk when I heard _her_.

"Ouch isn't it too early to be frustrated?"She asked.

I looked up,"You know me.."

"Geez Miley. You sometimes can be weird."Lily said.

_If only you knew._

* * *

**like? hate? can't wait?**

**Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**To answer your questions YES this story does look familiar cause I had posted this last year but it had got deleted. So im posting this back up.**

**Im so happy you guys like the way this story is going. Im getting your reviews from chapter one and im about to write chapter 3!**

**so pleaaaasseee send me your reviewws and tell me if ya like it :]**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything!**

* * *

**:) Please review**

Chapter 2: Shoping for Toys

Lily felt as if she did something wrong. Everytime Lily tried to talk to Miley that day she would act weird with her. It was third period which meant Lunch was next. Drama class was usually boring to anyone else but not if you had Nick Gray, it was far from boring.

"Short skits?"Lily asked Miley. Miley turned to her best friend who was trying to talk to her. It wasn't like she was trying to make it obvious that she was angry that Lily talked to Joe, and the fact Joe invited her to his football game, and the fact that stupid Joe called Lily his damn good luck charm!!

"I guess." Miley snapped. She then saw Lily's confused face and decided to be the actress she was. Pretend it didn't bother her, but most of all hide the mask of jealousy, it's never gotten her anywhere."Sorry Lil, it's just you know bad day."

"It's okay I knew there had to be a reason."Lily smiled.

"Urgh I can't believe we have to perform short skits. It's dumb!" Lily groaned. Miley laughed Lily always, always had trouble remembering lines.

The two girls walked into class and Lily almost squealed out loud if Miley hadn't covered her mouth.

Nick Gray was just in a wife beater and was sitting on the floor. Of course there was about seven girls surrounding him and flirting with him. Lily groaned and Miley smiled.

"Don't worry Lilz." Miley reassured her best friend.

"How can I not he is surrounded by Skank a, and Skank b and-"

"I get the point." Miley said as they walked past Nick Gray who looked up to see his two best friends.

"Hey."Nick smiled as he got up and sat inbetween the two girls.

The girls, as usual gave Miley and Lilly death glares.

"Hey Nick."Lily smiled. Nick smiled at her.

"So this friday, um there's an opening in this coffee shop for an open mic." Nick began.

"Really?"Lily answered getting excited.

"Class now I want you to get into pairs and practice lines." The drama teacher said.

Miley in a way knew Nick was _FINALLY_ getting in the flirt mode. For the past year Nick has been, well how do you say this...um Nick. Lily will be obviously flirting and Nick would be oblivious to it, or ignoring it, or who knows.

Miley was debating weither to claim Lily as her partner, or let Lily and Nick be partners, yeah she was being selfish but she didn't want to be partners with a weirdo of one of the skanks...

"Stewart, Miley." The teacher said aloud.

**

* * *

**

Miley POV

Before I could make a choice the teacher called my name. Okay this is perfect now the lovebirds could finally be alone. I turned to Nick and Lily who looked at me since well I was Miley Stewart and I never, ever got introuble.

"What do you think it is?"Lily asked me.

"I don't know but I guess you two have to be partners." I said as I tried to hide my excitement for Lily. Lily beamed and Nick smiled as I walked away from them. I got the note and looked at it. It said to go to Mr. Freger's room. I looked at the teacher confused. Mr. Freger was an english teacher, who I didn't even have. I took the note and put it in my pocket and opened the door to leave the drama room. I looked around and this gave me a chance to think.

Why was I so jealous of Lily? I mean Lily never ever showed an interest in a Joe, I mean well yeah she would gush with me how hot and dreamy he was,and perfect, but I mean she told me that she liked Nick. So why would Joe go for my best friend? _Cuz he doesn't know you like him dummy!_

Ahh! But I mean he has to know Lily likes Nick right? _He can be self absorbed and he is too busy sticking his tounge down your throat to notice the flirting! _Urgh! I hated arguing with myself.

I suddenly felt a pair of strong arms push me. Before I knew it I was in the janitor's closet.

"What the!" I was about to scream and kick and-

The light flickered on and I saw Joseph Adam Gray grinning at me.

"That was you?"I asked him pulling out the note.

"Obviously, I thought you would've guessed it." Joe said smoothly as he got my hand which held the note and he held my hand slowly pulling me close towards him.

"No, I mean, Joe I gotta get to class, I mean-"

"It's drama Miley. All you need to do is show up to get an A." Joe laughed.

This was making me angry. I didn't want to kiss his perfect lips, or have his heavy breathing, or be pulling his long messy hair...SNAP OUT OF IT MILEY.

"So..." I answered back. "I don't do the whole ditching thing Gray."

Joe smiled at me and walked up right in front of me.

"You seem tense." He said to me. I was trying so hard to resist him. But by now he knew what turned me on and, oh sweet nibblits he was turning me on.

"Im not." I said trying to stay composed.

"Ha, really?" Joe smirked as he got his hand and started tracing my back.

"Really." I said starring at him. Joe then kissed my neck.

"Miley." He whispered to me I closed my eyes an was once again puddy in his hands which made me angry. I kissed him and he lifted me up and held me against the wall. He furiously kissed kissed me and he held me tight. I lifted my head back as he began to kiss my neck.

Soon a felt a vibration that made me and Joe look down.

"It's not me." Joe said. I laughed and looked to see his cell phone."Okay maybe it is."

I smiled. This was the Joe I wished I got to see more of. I mean don't get me wrong I LOVED when Joe Jonas kissed me, but I wish I could get more of this side of Joe, the jokester. I got to see that side of him before but as soon as we started this... I don't even know what to call what we were doing now it's just mostly planned the next kissing spot, making sure no one see's us. It was fun until I finally figured out that stupid feeling of jealousy.

"Hello?" Joe answered his phone."Yeah, urgh, I know man, geez relax. I'm not going to bring a slut... I do not date sluts, what about amber? Yeah that lasted two weeks! Ha, suck a blue lemon!" Joe hung up the phone, and looked at me.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"No it's just after friday's football game, we are going to a party and they always tease me that I bring sluts." Joe laughed._ Well you do idiot!_

"Oh really?" I asked."So are you going to ask anybody to go with you to the party?"

"Um well yeah. Are you and Lily going? I keep trying to convince Nick to go, I mean he goes but sometimes is resistance, he is all absorbed in writting music lately. " Joe rambled.

I couldn't help but smile when he talked like that. It was like watching him talk to himself. I guess I must've been in Joe land because I heard his voice.

"Earth to Miley." Joe said waving his hand in front of my face.

"What?" I asked him trying to not make it obvious that I was dreaming of me and him living happily ever after.

"I asked if you and Lily were going to the game." Joe said.

I don't even know why I bothered to ask him. Almost every friday it would be me, Lily, and Nick cheering him on at the game. Except for the past two weeks where Nick had been missing it to work on his music. _Oh! That could be what he was talking about the opening and-_

"Look if you didn't want to go then you could've just said something." Joe snapped.

I looked up at Joe who seemed to be fixing his hair, about to walk out.

"No,wait!" I said holding his arm. He looked at my hand grabbing his arm and then slowly up at me.

"I'm sorry i'm just spacing out today." I appologized. Joe then grinned.

"Yeah, that happens well I hope I see you at the game." Joe smiled. Then the first time ever, in the history of ever Joe Gray did something he has never done before. He leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. My eyes popped open at what he just did. I am guessing he noticed my reaction because he had a look of fear in his eyes. Oh no! I didn't want him to think that I thought it was bad he did it! No! But before I could do anything he rushed out of the closet, leaving me here looking like an idiot.

What was I doing? I should chase after him! Stupid Miley! I ran out f the janitors closet and looked right and left. He was nowhere to be seen. I took a deep breath and began to walk back to class. Okay...so what if I did like Joe Jonas I mean it wasn't a bad thing...but when I agreed to do this there was no strings attached and me liking him is considered strings, no wait I take that it not strings but steel bars...what if he doesn't like me and i'm just fooling myself.. I mean he is Joe Gray and i'm just Miley...

Before I knew it I was in front of the drama room. I took a deep breath and walked in. I am guessing they were done with the exercises and working in groups. I walked up to where Nick and Lily were. Lily had the look of annoyance on her face while Nick looked like he wanted to get out of there.

"Miley!" Nick said with utter relief...okay not a good sign.

"Yeah." I said slowly.

"You need a paper i'll go get you one." Nick said as he got up. I looked at Lily.

"Explain." I said instantly.

"Well he asked me to be partners and I was excited and all but I don't know, he was spacing out and not really talking to me. Just acting weird and it's bothering me. I try and talk to him but he just answers me with short answers." Lily complained.

"Lil! I think he likes you...what if he is planning to ask you out!" I said excitedly.

"Miley, c'mon it's me and we are just best friends, and he is acting distant and not flirty." Lily said sadly.

"You never know.." I said as Nick came in to join us.

"Thanks." I said getting the papers from him.

**

* * *

**

Lily POV

Could Miley be right? I mean we never ever flirted...much and I mean I do like him I do. But ahh I don't want to get my

hopes up. The Bell rang and we began to walk to the exit when noticed Nick just stood in his seat. Miley was talking and I know this is bad best friend move but I tuned back to where Nick was at.

"You okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah, why would you think otherwise?"Nick smiled at me.

"Well I don't know you were acting kinda weird today." I said sitting down next to him.

"Yeah, I know I just got a lot of stuff on my mind but it has nothing to do with you, promise." Nick grinned at me. I hated it when he did that I always had to look down because then my cheeks would get red.

"Kay." I said finally looking up at him.

I got up but Nick spoke again suddenly," Um Lily...there is one thing you can help me with."

I turned to him and sat right back down."Yeah, anything."

"You know that open mic I told you about earlier.."Nick said. My heart began to race. Was he going to ask me to go with him. Oh my gosh Miley was right He does like me! Oh my gosh!

"Yeah." I said trying my hardest to say it normally my leg began shaking a stupid nervous side effect.

"Well I am performing there and I would like it if you were to come and see me." Nick said looking down.

YES!! LILY TRUSCOTT JUST GOT A DATE WITH NICK GRAY!! I couldn't even breathe on the inside I lost total control my dream was coming true! I then looked at Nick who was looking up at me and probably wondering why I was so quiet so long.

"Um as in just me?" I finally had enough courage to make a bold statement. This was it the confirmation of the date! Oh my gosh I felt like I had won the lottery. Breathe LILY!

Nick opened his mouth when we both heard a voice.

"There you two are! I-uh-oh..."Miley said as her voice went from angry to I-just-ruined-a-moment, "Sorry I didn't mean to interupt."

"You weren't interrupting anything I was just inviting Lily to my open Mic, you want to come to Mi?" Nick smiled.

Attention world Lily Truscott_ just_ got a reality slap...

**

* * *

**

Like? Hate? Can't Wait?

Please review


	3. Chapter 3:Play a Challenge

**Well OKAY this is a VERY spicy chapter. MoE fans will LOOOVEE this hopefully I mean it's pretty intense even I was like woah while typing it!**

**So yeah please review AND ILL UPDATE MONDAYY!!!**

* * *

Chapter 3:**play a challenge**

I stared as Nick invited me to open mic. I looked at Lily and she smiled..no wait fake smiled. Oh my god no! I did just interupt! Stupid Miley!!

"Umm...when?" I asked trying to stall for time.

"This friday." Nick said as he looked at Lily but Lily had anger in her eyes. She then looked at Nick.

"Wait this friday?" Lily asked with that little evil Lily voice that I knew when she was up to something...OH SWEET NIBLETS!

"Yeah.."Nick said unsure.

"Can't. Joe invited me to go to his football game." Lily said satisfied. This time Nick got the same firey passion in his eyes.

OH LORD! This wasn't gunna be good Nick and Lily head butting!

"Really?"Nick asked with a smile.

"Really." Lily smirked.

"You guys!" I laughed nervously as I got inbetween them. "Look we can compromise this out right?"

"Lily he invites everyone to his games..you know that." Nick said slyly.  
"Really? Because he went up to me and told me I was his good luck charm. He didn't take no for an answer." Lily shot back.

"Good luck charm?" Nick asked. I looked at him I could tell Nick was feeling the way I was feeling when i HEARD him ask Lily to go to the game. He then had panic in his eyes as he looked at me.

"Yeah good luck charm." Lily said looking at him.

"Aren't we all good luck charms with each other?" I asked as I now pulled them two close together with me in the middle for a group hug.

"Did he ask you to go to the game?"Nick asked me. One thing about your ex boyfriend knowing about you, is you can't lie to him.

"No." I said,"Well he asked if I was going." I said. Deng! Why was I in the middle of this?! Litterally....

"Hmm. Well maybe you should go to Joe's game." Nick shot at Lily.

"I am." Lily said as she stormed off.

Nick then looked at me and sighed."What?"

"Nick..I know you and I know, I mean..I don't know." I said deciding to keep my mouth shut which I never was really good at.

"No it's fine...I don't know either." Nick said as he looked at me. "People got to move on right?"

I looked in his eyes and I could tell he was hurt and I knew Lily was hurt but she was also stubborn and wow the are meant for each other.

"Joe doesn't like her...I mean they are just friends right?" I asked him.

"Well they did have that fling a when we were dating." Nick looked at me. Okay yeah I knew me and Nick were once in Love but it was just awkward when he would bring us dating, because then I feel like a skank going for his brother.

" It was just a fling..I mean they dated like a month? Maybe?" I said looking at him.

"It's still something."Nick sighed.

Okay this was getting way too ridiculous I needed to tell Nick that he had to go up to Lily! He just had to and if he didn't...urgh whatever Nick had to know how Lily felt too! I mean all this talk about Lily and Joe was making me believe it and I couldn't!

"Nick..."I began as he looked at me.

"NICKK!" A voice echoed.

_Oh no...oh no...oh no please say it ain't so._

Nick's eyes lit up as he looked at the source of the voice. My bright and beautiful plan was soon shattering as I knew they were an obstacle Miley stewart couldn't even handle, without proper planning.

"People got to move on right?" Nick repeated.

"Since when are you dating-"

"Selena." Me and Nick both said at the same time as she approached us with a smile.

"Hi." I smiled...as nice as I could.

Me and Selena's relationship wasn't exactly the best one. I mean after me and Nick broke up they dated, and rumor's went around that she was the reason we broke up but I trust Nick. Selena was the girl that I wanted to be. She was confident, was into fashion,a smart mouth, beautiful, skinny, and not to mention she was really involved in animal rescue and going green.

"Hey Miley." Selena said with a smile.

_**WHY IN THE HELL DID SHE HAVE TO BE NICE?!**_

Selena then looked at Nick,"Hey about what we were talking about earlier..."

"Yeah actually why don't I pick you up?"Nick said.

I felt like my neck did a whiplash. Pick Selena up? What were they going to start dating again? Selena then looked at me as I guessed it my reaction was obvious.

"Sorry it's just picking up...reminds me," Yeah I know right now I sound like the biggest idiot on earth," that have to go get Lily. Bye!" I said quickly as I ran out to look for my best friend.

* * *

I went around to look for her but it was no luck. Then I walked passed the lunch area is when I saw Joseph Gray showing off to some girls. I knew this was desperate but Lily wasn't answering my phone calls so enter desperation.

"Joe." I said as I walked up to him. The girls that were around him looked at me with an annoyed face on.

"Hey Miles." He was with a devilish grin.

"Hey um i'm looking for Lily and she isn't answering any of my calls can you help me find her." I said looking worried. Joe then absentmindedly walked away from the girls and if looks could kill I would be dead.

"Yeah sure." He said as he began walking next to me.

"Is she okay?" Joe asked me. Well it is your fault you stupid JOE! You with your perfect hair, perfect lips...snap out of it Miley!

"Well her and Nick kinda got into a fight.."I began.

"A fight?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah apparently you asked her to go to the football game." I said with tension creeping on my last words. I stopped and gave her an annoyed stare.

His eyes seemed confused like he didn't know what to do or anything."Well I-"

"Good luck charm?" I asked him with a tint of anger.

"Well she is my good luck charm." Joe defended himself.

"Sounds like your flirting." I said as we began walking around.

"What?" Joe asked a little bothered.

"Yeah, good luck charm and she can't let down the team?" I said again. Okay I knew that I was getting too angry but I couldn't help it. I mean I am jealous but hello it's my Joseph Gray...and I couldn't stand it if he was interested in Lily...well I mean he already is but still!

"She told you?"Joe asked curiously.

I ignored him as we kept walking. Joe then called Lily.

"Why do you care if I go out with Lily?"Joe snapped back. I then looked at him.

"It'll change," I said and then I made my voice seductive,"and even though you enjoy it when I kiss you at the one spot and pull your hair until you make that noise that makes you-"

Joe took a deep breath,"Miley don't do that to me."

"But of course I bet she can do that to you."I smirked.

"Hello?" Joe then said as Lily had apparently answered his call."Yeah, where are you i'm with Miles. What? Oh well yeah we are over by the, yeah okay."

Joe then hung up and look at me.

"She answered you."I said a little hurt. I couldn't believe this was happening. I mean Lily and Joe? I mean it hasn't happened but still.

"Well yeah, look Miley I don't know this is confusing."Joe said.

"If you get with my best friend we can't do us anymore." I said straight out.

"Who says i'm going to get with her."Joe defended himself.

"Besides how can you do that to Nick? You know he likes her." I snapped.

"Well then why is he always talking to Selena?"Joe asked.

"Who cares if he is with her?! Point is that you knew he had feelings for her!"I shouted at him.

"I thought he was over her!" Joe shouted back, " and so what if I want an actual relationship with someone who gets me and understands me, and knows who I am. Someone who knows me for more than my popularity. I want someone to see me for me and I know she is the only girl who can see that. A girll who doesn't look at me just as a piece of meat. I want something real and I don't know about you but I haven't found a girl that can check all I listed can you?"

I stopped and stared at Joe Gray. He looked as if he was expecting something, like he wanted me to say something. My tongue was tied. I wanted to say that he is everything he listed and more. He is really sensitive and every time he is nervous he does this little cute laugh. Or when he tries to figure something out that he can't fix he gets this little smirk on his face....but stupid Miley, he said there would be no strings attached if I tell him how I feel it would be super steel bars. That would freak him out and you'd loose him, having him this way is better than not having him at all.

"I don't know." I said as I looked down. He then bit his lip and looked at me.

I knew he needed affection. If I were to keep things going on between us I needed to step up my game. I needed him to feel like he wanted me. I never wanted him to want a girlfriend knowing he couldn't have me. I wanted him to get attracted to me to invite me places. I didn't want to be his little Miley. I was sixteen and I knew with a little help I could be the girl he'd die for...I had to approach this in a new way. I had to just be the girl I was always afraid to be.

"Where's Lily?" I asked him with an innocent smile on my face.

"Umm she said she'd see you in class." Joe said as he cocked his eyebrow at my smile.

"Good." I smiled at him giving him a seductive stare.

"What?" Joe asked now totally confused. He rubbed his head it was a sign he was getting nervous.

_Ha!_I had the upper hand."Follow me." I said as I began walking in a building,

Joe looked as if he was going to pass out which meant my plan was working perfectly. He followed and ignored all those stupid skanks that tried to ' _Hey Joe_.' him. I walked up the stairs and he then was soon right behind me.

"Where are we going?" Joe asked not sure what to say, and kept looking around for signs of my motivation.

That's the one thing I knew about Gray, he was always the seducer and girls would be putty in his hands but this time I was in control. Something he hadn't experienced. I saw a classroom I knew was empty since the teacher had a free period. I opened the door and nodded my head for Joe to go in. He nodded nervously and went inside.  
I then looked the door and turned to Joe. He looked around I then walked on the teacher's desk and sat down and stared at him.

'Miley..." He said nervously.

I grabbed his shirt and ran my hands underneath it. He shivereed and bit his lip he was standing in between my legs and he looked at me.

"Miley where did this-"

He couldn't even finish his sentence because soon his lips were on mine and I opened my mouth as he soon pushed me back and he crawled on top of me. My body was going insane. I was breathing a little too hard and pulled his hair as hard as I could.  
"Fuck!" He hissed in pain as he stared at me. He then began kissing my neck and I tilted my head back. I wrapped my legs around his waist, I had no idea where I got all this passion from...well besides from the many nights of dreaming of this and watching gossip girl I guess...OH GOSH.  
"Joe!" I moaned and gasped.  
He then growled in pleasure as he started grabbing my boobs. Now he was getting the upper hand..no no no!  
I then tugged his shirt pulling him down on top of me then I rolled over so I was on top of him. I then looked down at Joe Gray's eyes and all I saw was want,comfort, happiness, confusion. I wanted to pour my soul out so bad right now, but I couldn't be that Miley. I've been that Miley too long and he hasn't showed any affection. Guys like a challenge, that's why they play sports. I was going to be his biggest challenge.  
"Bye Gray."I smiled as I got off him.  
"Wha?What?!" He asked alarmed as he sat back up. I just kept walking until I opened the door.  
"Wait, i'll go first." I smirked as I exited leaving alone a very shocked and turned on Joe Gray.

* * *

**like?hate?can't wait?**

**please review**


	4. Chapter 4: Handle with Care

**Alright I know this is late but yeahh Okay so I totally got an idea how this is gunna go i would appreciate your reviews very much and have you guys seen the new JONAS BROTHERS album cover? Amazing anyways pleasee revieww! **

* * *

Chapter 4: Handle With Care

So looking at the back of Lily's head I felt the burning urge to tell her about what happened between me and Joe. I mean he wasn't her territory but the fact that she used Joe as an excuse about the Nick thing it wouldn't be a good idea...besides she didn't even know me and Joe had a thing....urgh.  
History class was killing me. I was never good at this stupid thing and hello the reason it's called history is because it's in the past... So can't we forget it?  
" I mean I seriously thought it was a date..." Lily groaned as she turned to me.  
"Well Nick was probably nervous." I said to her.  
"Yeah I mean I know the whole 'Joe' issue would piss him off, but like I don't know...Joe is a natural born flirt so I don't know..."Lily groaned.  
"You should talk to him.." I said to her.  
Lily looked to the other side of the room where Nick was. Nick was trying to pay attention. One thing that made me and Nick bond was our lack of knowledge of history.  
"Yeah I will..." Lily smiled.  
I looked over at the bigger picture. Nick was texting he then smiled and looked back...my heart dropped.  
Oh god this wasn't part of the whole Lily back off Joe so that she can go for Nick leaving Joe all to me...but if Nick starts dating Selena then Lily is gunna go for Joe and since Joe hasn't even shown one sign of interest in me then I was gunna loose him and I didn't want that to happen.  
Sele  
na then looked at me and gave me a sincere smile. I remember when they stopped dating she and I oddly became friends, and then after a while she and him became friends and that's what I thought they were... Just friends.  
Just then I felt my phone vibrate, I looked down and saw it was from Selena.  
**SelGee:** miles!!! Nick asked me on a date?  
**MiiStew**: omg what?! :0  
**SelGee**: yeah.. ;] I'm so nervous though I mean I thought he didn't like me...that way  
**MiiStew**: yeahh :0 ohh gosh what yu gunna do?!  
**SelGee**: well can I go for it...I mean yu know he was the last guy u dated.  
**MiiStew**: pftt trust me I don't like him.  
**SelGee**: oh okay then! less than three  
Oh sweet niblets what did I just do?!! Did I give her permission to like date Nick?  
Lily then texted Nick because he looked up at Lily's direction. Lily just smiled and looked down.  
I then sighed burried my head in my hands, this was too much to deal with!

* * *

"Miley!" Joe called out."Lily!"  
Lily and I were walking out of our last period.  
"Doesnt he look extra yummy with that wife beater?" Lily whispered.  
He looked yummier on top of me...  
"Yeahh definately." I smiled.  
Joe seemed to be smiling a lot as we walked up to him.  
"What are my two favorite girls doing?" Joe asked us but he kept looking at me.  
"Good how about you?" Lily asked Joe.  
"Okay." Joe answered. "Well I got practice today...."  
Joe's face trailed off as a couple of cheerleaders past by wearing their little skimpy shorts and once again.  
My mind was raging a war. The skimpier they were the more he paid attention. They were his age he was a senior he was paying attention to them and not me...football season was ending and I knew I had to step up to the plate.  
"Well we got shopping today..." I spoke up.  
Lily looked at me confused, "Shopping?" Lily asked confused.  
"Yeah so we better go.." I said gesturing Lily.  
"Huh?" Joe was no catching on to the confusion and just like clockwork...I saw two people approaching us, which so happened to be.  
"Nick, Selena." Joe smiled.  
Lily's face was smacked with disappointment as she slowly turned around to be facing them two.  
Nick looked at Lily with fear in his eyes and Selena was clueless to what was going on, as usual.  
"Nick…Selena?" Lily asked in a confused way.  
"Um Lily?" Selena laughed.  
"What are you girls going to do?" Nick asked curiously trying to keep things normal for Selena.  
"Shopping." Lily said confidently.  
"Oh really? I wish I would've known that you guys were going shopping I wouldn't have made plans with Nick." Selena joked.  
"Hey!" Nick smiled tapping her playfully.  
"What? You can be boring…"Selena laughed.  
Nick then did that thing. When he is happy and tries so hard not to smile but he does and it makes the cutest grin, yeah sure my heart belongs to Joe but Nick's smile makes me a little jelly legged.  
Lily had noticed it too because she grabbed my arm and it looked like she was going to cry.  
" C'mon Miles!" Lily said cheerfully.  
Selena then looked at Nick.  
"Where are we going?" Selena asked Nick.  
"It's a surprise..." Nick said to her.  
I felt that blow too. Joe then cocked his eye at Nick and chuckled.  
"Well, I-uh never mind I gotta go to practice." Joe said as a girl came up to Joe.  
"Jooooe, aren't we gunna get ice cream before practice?" she cooed.  
Out of some sick twisted turn on Joe turned to me and saw my jealousy and smiled. Was he testing me?!  
"Bye." Nick said as be avoided Lily's glare and Selena waved as they walked away.

* * *

"How about this?" I asked Lily and got the same reaction I have gotten about the other outfits.  
"Um again where are you going?" Lily asked me.  
"I just want a little make over that's all.." I said.  
"Miley you aren't 21...." Lily said as she picked up one of the outfits which was a cute baby doll dress that I knew showed off my legs pretty damn good. So far I had gotten tight v necks and some shorts. A couple of stylish shirts and showed off my boobs which I had finally gotten. Shoes I had a bunch of little cute boots with some sandals.  
"I know but hey I'm sixteen and I think I'm allowed to show some leg." I sa  
id to Lily.  
Lily gave a weak smile," Are you sure you're not doing this to impress some senior boy that happens to be very hot and is only attracted to the skanky girls."  
I turned to Lily."No, Lils." I laughed.  
"Miley you have a crush on Joe Jonas just admit it." Lily smiled.  
"Okay well I just think he is so hot but I mean what girl doesn't."  
"Yeah but I don't know I mean me and Joe has a past but like I don't know if he likes me and stuff and like I don't know whether to take it seriously or not I mean he has never had a long term relationship but he is one of our best friends so that should count for something right?" Lily asked me.  
Yeah friendship should count for something…  
"But if you did like him I wouldn't go for it….besides I still like like Nick but he is too busy drooling over Selena… I hate her." Lily groaned.  
"It's not like she knows you like him Lils." I said feeling guilty that I had unknowingly gave her permission to date Nick.

* * *

  
My heart couldn't beat any faster as it was at this point. Probably because my new hair extensions were flowing as I took each step. I decided a new do was in order my hair extensions were long and it made me look older. I was also wearing a v-neck tight shirt that finally let p  
eople know I had boobs, it was long so that I could wear my leggings. They were black and a dull shiny with some high heels. I had a necklace and I did my make up good. I smiled as I knew where my target would be.  
A lot of guys were looking my way and I ignored all of them. This was step one of my plan. It was Thursday and tomorrow would be the big game and I wanted to hear Joe Gray beg me to go to his game.  
I walked up to my locker and giggled thinking to myself of the thought-  
"Miley?" A voice said unsure.  
I smiled I knew this was my cue. I smiled and made sure my face looked surprised.  
"Hey." I turned to see a stunned Joe Gray gawking at me.  
"Hey, I called you last night." Joe said examining my body.  
"Oh you did?" I said a little surprised.  
"Yeah, look Miley about what happened yesterday-"  
"What are you talking about?" I asked as I put a book in my locker. He stuttered and I smiled inside.  
"You know what I'm talking about." Joe said a little confused.  
"Actually Joe I don't know." I said turning towards him.  
"What's wrong with you?" Joe asked me a little angry.  
"I am perfectly fine, but you do seem a little angry." I said calmly as I closed my locker.  
" Of course I am angry you are acting all weird and I don't like it!" J  
oe said angry.  
"Weird, Joe what do you want me to do? Hmm? Tell me." I asked him.  
" I want you to act the way you used to act with me." Joe said with a little desperation.  
"What was that huh?" I asked him, "Always waiting on your hand and foot? Joe No, I do have feelings, you can have me, like this take it or leave it."  
"You are acting so stupid!" Joe growled.  
"You're acting so immature!" I shot back.  
Joe then grabbed his hair and grunted." Urgh!"  
"What Joe?" I asked him.  
"You are so dumb!" He yelled at me," Miley always has to be your way huh?"  
"My way? My way? No it's always your stupid way!" I was now incredibly angry. My face was so hot and boiling.  
"My way? Really?! " Joe shouted back.  
"Yeah! It is you make me so freakin' angry!" I yelled almost in tears.  
"You make me so…so." Joe looked like he was struggling to find the words.  
"So what?" I asked in a defense.  
"Hot!" Joe yelled as he grabbed me and began kissing me. I was so angry at him I wanted him to feel every kiss I wanted him to yell, I wanted to feel so damn good and hell yeah I was now. He pushed me into the closet, and began kissing me hungrily. I pushed him hard against the wall and began bit  
ting his neck.  
"Fuck!" He groaned. He began pulling me close to him, and started to go under my shirt.  
"Ah." I gasped as I felt his hands go under my shirt. He then grabbed me and picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He held me against the wall and I had my arms wrapped around his neck.  
"You drive me crazy." Joe whispered in my ear. I lifted my head back as I started kissing the lower part of my neck moving to my boobs.  
"You can't handle me Gray." I moaned. He then paused and began kissing my lips.  
"What do you mean I can't handle you, I can handle you just fine." He groaned looking at me as if I had said some challenge.  
"Wanna bet?" I asked.

* * *

**Pretty Intense Eh? What will Joe do? What will Miley Do?**

**Should Nick date Selena or realize he likes Lily**

**Please Review**

**Like? Hate? Can't Wait?**


	5. Chapter 5: Dreaming with a Broken Heart

**So I think I owe it to you guys to write this chapter out :D I mean you guys have waited how many months? hmmm....THREE LONG MONTHS! I am sorry but I had school, friend problems, and I had to deal with some issues that were getting the best of me. But alas I return and if I get at least 8 reviews I shall continue the story...so LETS DO THIS!!!!!!**

**p.s this is an IMPORTANT note. This chapter is gunna be kinda sad and about Joe and why he was like that. So please enjoy this. Oh and when the **_lyrics _**start please play the song 'Dreaming with a broken heart' :D**

**Longest chapter I have ever wrote.**

**I do not own anything besides plot.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Dreaming with a Broken Heart

**Miley.**

Joe smirked at my remark as he made his hands travel down to where my leggings started. As much as I wanted and needed Joe right now I knew I had to stop this if I was ever going to make Joe mine. I unwrapped my legs around his waist, he looked at me shocked as I grinned.

"Yeah I do wanna bet." I whispered to him and I let go of his neck and fixed my shirt.

Joe looked so damn confused and grinned,"Ha, I know what you are doing."

_Shit!_

"What Joe? What can I possibly be doing?" I asked pretending to be uninterested in his idea.

"You want to play a game don't you?" Joe asked me with a smile on his face that made me want to shut him up with my lips. But I couldn't. This new Miley would have to think fast. This new Miley couldn't get hurt seeing him making out with another girl again. This new Miley knew in order to win she needed to not show emotion because for the past year that's all i've done and it's gotten me nowhere.

"A game?" I laughed, I tried to think of something funny so I could continue laughing.

"What?" Joe asked a little annoyed.

"Oh Joey boy.." I managed to say as I made my way to the door.

"Where are you going?" Joe asked.

I didn't even bother to turn,"Don't worry about it." And there I walked out leaving a once again Joe Gray speechless and even more confused.

**Nick.**

I really was confused now. I didn't know what to do. Here I was thinking I liked Lily but it was obvious she had a thing for Joe. I don't get it, why Joe? I mean sure he and her had a thing before but that was in the past, that's where me and Miley stood in the past. Shouldn't they stay in the past too?

I sighed as I approached the front steps of the school. I honestly couldn't really deal with this. I mean I had a lot on my mind. Between Lily and Selena my mind was in one big ball of confusion.

I walked inside the school and saw Joe looking slightly confused.

"Hey man." I smiled as I approached him.

"H-hey."Joe said a bit off.

"You okay?" I asked him, I looked at his hair. His hair was messy. Joe Gray's hair was never messy.

"I'm fine." Joe said looking at me.

"Who's the girl?"I asked. Knowing my brother Joe he probably just had a hot make out session with a new girl. I mean he was single now.

"Uh,some girl." Joe said trying to change the subject.

"Dude seriously when are you going to settle down?" I asked, not suprised with Joe's behavior.

"I've settled." Joe defended himself.

"Since when name one girl in the past year that you have dated that lasted more than two weeks?" I asked Joe. Knowing he couldn't do it. The last girl he dated lasted a month and that was like a little over a year ago.

"Well there was...uh..um." Joe tried to remember and he stuck his toungue out.

"Exactly. Come on, it's about time you settle down man." I said honestly. I mean Joe has to settle down before this whole going around with a bunch of girls gets to him.

"I don't know." Joe said as he looked at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked him. Joe kept looking down the hall, I looked to see what he was looking at but he quickly looked into my eyes.

"Why settle down? I'm not going to marry anyone."Joe said simply. With that the bell rang and Joe looked at me.

"Well nice for the heart to heart but I gotta get going one more tardy and I get another hour of detention which I cannot afford so,uh see you," Joe said as he winked and walked off only to be followed by a girl three seconds later.

I shook my head, some day that guy was going to have to face his problems....

"Nick."

And I would have to face mine. I turned to see Selena smiling at me looking gorgeous as ever. I admit I still had a little crush on her even after we ended our dating thing, then we decided to be friends, and I liked Lily, and then Lily happened to like Joe. That confused the hell out of me cause for a moment I thought we had something, but since that wasn't working out I decided to give it a go with Selena again.

"Selena." I smiled as she came up to me and gave me a hug.

"Hey you,so thank you so much for the other day..."Selena smiled at me.

"Oh no problem, really it was nice to you know spend time with you...like..that."I said nervously.

Why was I so nervous? I mean i've done this before with Selena but everytime she smiles it just makes me a little crazy. I remember two days ago I had taken her to a film festival...

_Selena giggled as she tried to stop laughing at the last 20 minute french film we saw._

_"Can you believe that?" She laughed as I tried my best to stop laughing._

_"No,that was so-"_

_"Crazy!" Selena then grabbed on my shoulder for support. I turned and we accidentally tripped._

_"Oww." We both said at the same time causing us to laugh again this time catching our breath._

_I smiled at her and she smiled back at me before looking down shyly._

_"What?"I asked softly._

_"Nothing." Selena said as she looked up and greeted me with a warm smile. I then slowly got up and held my hand out to her. She took it as she got up._

_"Next movie?" I asked her._

_"Sure, i'd like that." She grinned and as we began walking I realized we were holding hands._

"Yeah I really missed that." Selena told me.

"Me too." I said looking down. I was in school I didn't want people to see me blush.

"Nick?"

I looked up and Selena was in front of me and she leaned in and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

My eyes popped open in shock, Selena then looked embarassed.

"I'm late..."She said quickly and started walking away.

_Nick! Stop her!_

"Wait!" I said making Selena stop in her tracks. The tardy bell just rang, and there was only a little bit of students here making this easier for me. I walked up to her and paused. I must've looked like an idiot cause she sure as hell looked confused.

"I-I.."

"You?" She asked. I hesitated and just did what seemed only natural. I leaned in and gave her a small, soft, kiss on the lips. I then opened my eyes as did she at the same time and smiled before biting her lip.

"Uh.." I began.

"So I'll see you at lunch?" Selena asked me making things less awkward.

"Yeah." I agreed as Selena walked passed me and smiled.

"Bye." She said as she turned her head.

"Bye." I waved at her and I couldn't help but have a goofy smile on on my face. Nothing could break me down right now, nothing could make me stop walking on cloud nine. I turned around with a smile-

-That's until I saw Lily's face.

"Lil-Lily?" I said nervously.

**Miley.( finally right)**

I walked in my classroom with the biggest smile on my face. I, Miley Stewart stumpted Joe Gray. This time it wasn't me who was left speechless after a hot make out session. It wasn't me who was wondering what was going on in the other's head. It was him.

I was too busy in my thoughts to notice people looking at me.

"Miley?" A voice popped up.

I looked up and saw none other than hot shot Mr. Jake Ryan one of Joe Gray's friends.

"Uh..yeah?" I asked confused.

"You look very different, what happened?" Jake asked me and I noticed people were looking at me.

Okay I had two choices. One was to ignore him, like I usually would, but was that even an option. The Old Miley would do that. The old Miley would keep to herself,I had to keep reminding myself that I wasn't the old Miley anymore. My second option...

"What are you talking about? I am the same Miley, maybe it's the first time you looked at someone besides your own reflection in the mirror." I said slyly and with that I added a wink.

Like Joe, Jake looked shocked and some of the classmates let out "OOhhhhhs!"

"Okay class settle down now, and Oh! Miss. Stewart,I didn't recognize you, you look so different."My teacher said as she noticed my new look.

"Is it a bad thing?" I asked innocently.

"No,of course not." She smiled,"Just different."

With that I smiled and looked around to see that Lily was not in her seat...that's weird.

Class ended as I opened my cell phone to call Lily.

"Stewart." Jake called. I turned and gave an impatient sigh.

"Yeah?"

He smiled as he began walking next to me," Hey, your Joe and Nick's friend right?"

"Yeah and I have been since I stepped into these halls my freshman year." I added as I tried to loose him to make a phone call.

"Yeah I mean I always thought that you were off limits because of freshmen year I heard you and Nick were a thing.."

"Yeah we were a thing but we ended it. We are still best friends."I said as I went to Lily's locker to see she wasn't there...urgh where could she be?

"Yeah but then Joe-"

_That caught my attention._

"What?" I asked as I turned around to face him which made him smile.

"Huh?"He asked. I put my hands on my hips.

"What about Joe?" I asked.

"Well I don't know I kinda thought you and him had a thing for each other..."Jake said a little weirded out.

"That's stupid...he doesn't or has never liked me..in a relationship sort of way." I said.

"Well I realize that now." Jake kinda laughed. I don't know what about that sentence bugged me but I decided to shrug it off.

"So anyways uh after Friday's game i'm having a party at my house and uh I wanna get to know you more." Jake said.

"Jake I-"

"C'mon besides everyone's going, invite all your friends if you want." Jake said.

Just then Joe was walking down the hall towards us. _Seriously?! Can I have just 3 minutes to call my best friend?_ No.

"Miley." He called as he began walking towards me and Jake, confused as to why was Jake standing with me,"Hey..man?"

"Hey, I was just inviting Miley to the party tomorrow." Jake said and I tried my hardest to smile.

"Oh,uh are you going?" Joe asked me. His eyes were starring into mines as if looking for something.

"Maybe." I said simply smiling a little.

"Maybe?Awh come on you gotta come give me a reason." Jake said to me. I laughed.

"Geez Jake since when do you want me at your parties so bad?" I asked making Jake blush.

Joe even had a chuckle on this. Jake looked a little hesitant and he saw Joe laughing softly.

"Just thought, well I hope you go." Jake said as he smiled at me before leaving me and Shane alone.

"He seemed very determined." Joe pointed out as he returned his attention to me.

"Well when you want something you have to be determined or else you won't get it." I pointed out.

Joe looked at me confused."What?"

"Yeah, it's a little lesson I learned." I said to him. It was the first time in a long time I was being completly honest with him and he was oblivious to it.

"Miley...I don't know what you're getting or what you are trying to do. But I am getting sick of it. I need my best friend back. I need the Miley I could tell anything to. I want you to stop this whole, trying to look cool thing because seriously it's not working." Joe said a little angrily.

_That did it. All my emotions that I held in me that I had been bottling up just made me want to cry. So he thought of me as some stupid girl who was trying to be cool. Didn't he have any idea that this is all for him? That I like him so much. That he could make me feel all these emotions that drive me crazy. Could he really be this blind?! _

I don't know why but at that moment I wanted to cry and tell him I hated him, but no he would see me cry and try to ask what was wrong. He didn't deserve to know what was wrong.

"Trying? You want your best friend back?" I whispered with venom.

"Yeah I do." Joe said confidently. I laughed and smiled at him.

"You know what Joe you lost her. The day you decided to continue this game you lost her because best friends don't do that. Best friends don't secretly make out all the time and give each other a little thrill. This is me,this is Miley Ray Stewart. People change. You changed, remember? You weren't always like this. You weren't always hooking up with random girls. Yeah you can be an asshole but before you never would have approved of what you are doing now. So you know what, if you want to save whatever friendship we have I suggest you think long and hard what best friends do. Cause certainly what we are doing, is not under the best friendship catagory." I said to him so only he could hear.

He looked at me shocked,"Miley I-"

"No Joe, please just stop. Cause I am." I said and with that I turned around leaving Joe there.

Did I feel bad? Of course I did. I loved Joe Gray so much it hurt me. Also what we were doing what hurting me, I couldn't do that anymore. Even though I wanted him to kiss me so bad, I couldn't. I couldn't be his little toy anymore. This was it I was either his best friend who would have to get over him, or I would be his girlfriend and we were allowed to do those things with him. But no, I couldn't be a mini thrill till he got his next flavor of the week. Not anymore.

I finally was able to get some time to myself while hiding in the bathroom when I called Lily.

No answer. Great. Well she better be sick.

"Miley, hey." I turned to see a girl I had for next class.

"Hi." I said. Yeah I talked to her a couple of times but like it was if we got into groups never really outside class.

"Um you look amazing. Let's walk to class together." She smiled.

"Okay." I said a little confused. As we were walking to class I noticed a lot more people started saying Hi to me which I found strange. I mean I wasn't like a total loser but like never had this many people told me hi. I got to class which I had with Selena and Nick. I was about to make my way back in when I heard a girls voice.

"Miley?" I turned to see Selena. I forgot she hadn't seen my new look yet.

"Hey." I smiled as I hugged her. She hugged me back and looked at me.

"Wow you look so different. But good. What made you wanna jazz yourself up?" She smiled looking at me.

"Well you know I mean you're only sixteen once right?" I said to her. She nodded.

"True, well you look amazing. I bet you've been getting a lot of attention from the guys lately." She giggled as we walked in class.

"Uh.. I guess you can say that." I said to her sincerly. I don't know why but around people who weren't Joe, or popular guys, I acted myself.

"Haha, oh who's hit on you?" Selena asked curiously.

"Uh Jake Ryan." I said a little weirded out.

"What? Wow." Selena said shocked.

"Yeah I know right." I giggled. I had no idea where that came from. Just then Nick came in with his friends and he looked at me with shock.

"Miley?" He asked making sure it was me.

"Duh." I said with a laugh.

"Huh, Joe's right you did get a new look." Nick said as he smiled at Selena and made his way to his seat.

"Wait he told you?" I asked Nick shocked that Joe was talking about me.

"He might've texted." Nick said as he got his things out,"Why?"

"Oh no just wondering." I said simply as the bell rang. I then texted Lily.

**Where r u?**

Finally it was lunch time. I walked out of class only to have this guy trying to walk me. It was getting annoying.

"I know where the caferteria is thanks." I tried to say polietly.

"Okay, uh who are you going to sit with?" He asked.

"With me." I recognized that voice. I turned to see Jake Ryan smiling at me with his award winning smile as he walked up and looked at the guy who was trying to hit on me.

"Oh uh okay." The guy said as he walked away. I kind of felt bad for him. I turned and looked at Jake Ryan.

"Really?" I asked him as I put my hand on my hip. Who did this guy think he is?

"Yeah. I want to get to know you. So let's go." He said.

"I have friends, you know." I said as I stood my ground.

"Exactly. We so happen to have the same friends. Argo Joe and Nick...Selena." Jake said.

I looked at him curiously,"Come on Miley please, just get lunch with me."

Victory. I smiled and lead the way.

**Joe. ( get ready guys)**

I couldn't stop thinking about it. No. What has gotten into Miley. I mean seriously. She never was like that and why would she start? I tried my hardest to come up with an answer as Nick tapped my shoulder.

"Hey, you seem to be thinking a lot lately." He laughed.

"Oh,yeah." I smiled as I saw Selena coming.

"Hey you guys." She beamed. Oh, so Nick was dating Selena again...what about..oh this was going to get ugly when Lily found out.

"Hey Lena." I smiled as I took another bite of my burger.

"Wow I still can't get over how Miley changed." Selena said in awe.

"Yeah pretty crazy." Nick said really uninterested.

_Was I the only one freaking out about this?!_

"I don't know I don't really like it." I said as I avoided thier eyes.

"You out of all people. I thought you would like it."Nick said at me suprised. Selena giggled which made me stick my tounge at her.

"Besides Joe, maybe this will help her out of her shell. She needs to sometime." Selena looked at me with those kind eyes.

I sighed as I saw Jake talking to Miley who seemed to be in her own little world. I just wish the sometime wasn't now. I watched as they came over to the table and sat down, followed by a few of our other friends. Miley seemed to have gained confidence alright. By the end of lunch I swear all my friends were idolizing her every word. It annoyed the hell out of me and I didn't know why. Miley was my best friend. Me and her had a bond, and I don't know why but I felt like she had been betraying me by befriending my other friends. Would they spend time with her too? Call me selfish but I like whenever I call her she is there. It feels comforting. Now it's just weird to share her.

School ended as I was walking with some girl I didn't even really know.

"See you at the game tomorrow." She giggled as I got in my car. I drove home thinking what could possibly go wrong.

**The Next Night.**

I didn't see Miley at the game. I didn't see MIiley after the game. I didn't see her as I walked into the locker room while my team mates were congradulating me for winning the game. I should have been feeling good but I didn't. I didn't even know what I was doing it was like I was in some sort of trance. I made my way to my house where I showered. As I was getting out I heard someone knock on my door.

"Yeah?" I asked confused. I opened it to see Nick with a guitar and a smile on.

"Hey congrats bro." Nick said as he hugged me.

"Oh thanks." I said still out of it as I walked back into my room. Nick followed and sat on my bed.

"You okay you seem kinda out of it." Nick said as he watched me choose what to wear.

"Yeah. Oh, sorry. How did your gig go?" I asked. _Why was I so...weird? I didn't understand it. _

"Oh it went great actually people thought I sounded good!" Nick said excitedly as a smile brushed on his face,"But I need some improvement."

Typical Nick, such a critic on himself."Oh well sounded like it went perfect,"

"Well, actually yeah, I mean Selena went." Nick smiled.

"She seems like a good girlfriend, Gunna try to give it a second try?" I asked him.

"Well I mean, like I don't know. Lily is my best friend and I can't stand it if she is mad at me." Nick confessed. I turned to him and looked as he had the same lost and confused look in my eyes.

"Yeah I know how that can be." I said as I looked at him.

"Yeah I mean Miley tried to-"

"What?!" I asked a little too quickly.

"Uh i said-"

"I mean like Miley went to your show?" I asked trying to control the anger that was swelling inside of me.

"Yeah." Nick said a little unsure.

Something inside of me exploded. I wanted to get out of here. I wanted to feel numb. There was this ugly feeling inside of me that I couldn't explain. I just needed to, I just needed to get out of here!

"Uh are you ready to go?" I asked as I went to fix my hair.

"To the party?" He asked me.

"Well duh, at least celebrate the victory with me." I said as I quickly double checked myself in the mirror.

"Ha, well okay then." Nick smiled. Nick got on his phone and called Selena apparently her,Miley and Lily where there. Why in the hell was this hurting so bad. This felt like DeJa Vu all over again. But this couldn't be like that. This was no way near like that. NO! NO! NO!

I drove us as fast as I could down to Jake's house where I could already see the party was getting crazy.

"Oh man we are going to have so many stories on monday." I laughed as I got out of the car.

"Haha, try not to get too crazy man."Nick warned me.

Honestly I wasn't paying attention. The last time I felt this way , there was only one thing that made me feel better. I needed to feel better. I walked and smiled at the girls who were obviously trying to put a move on me as I made my way inside the house. Bingo.

Alcohol.

I smiled as I say my friend Kenny pouring some shots.

"JOE! You guys the man of the fucken hour! Come on!" He shouted as the people all started cheering for me. I smiled and waved and turned to my friend Kenny.

"Pour me five." I said.  
"Woah there all in a row?" He made a disgusting face.

"Come on."I laughed, he shrugged and poured them for me.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

FUCK!!!!!!! It fucken burned like a bitch. "Ahhh." I breathed out as some took a notice to what I was doing.

"Oh wow,Joseph can handle." A girl said. I quickly smiled..ha wait. Okay.

"Kenny. Five more man." I said as I noticed a numbing good feeling over coming my body.

"Haha your going to pay for that in the morning." He didn't argue just poured.

In one minute I would be set. I would forget. I would forget.

Six.

Seven.

Eight.

Nine.

Ten.

What? Where the fuck am I? I opened my eyes to see me on the side a road. I looked around but couldn't see. Everything was so blurry. I tried to get up and walk but next thing I knew I was back on the floor.

"Why?" I asked. I looked around and looked up at the stars."Why are you doing this to me? I-I don't know what to do. I mean she means so much to me. But why aren't I like this with any one else?"

_**When you're dreaming with a broken heart  
The waking up is the hardest part **_

"Why god are you doing this to me? Why?! Miley, I shouldn't think of her this much! I shouldn't loose my breath when I see her! Why ? Miley will be just like her! She will be just like her!" I cried at the top of my lungs."Just like her! "

_**You roll outta bed and down on your knees  
And for the moment you can hardly breathe **_

_15 year old Joe Gray smiled as he stared at the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her brown hair was beautiful as were her eyes and her smile was to die for.  
"Hey." Joe said as he approached her. She turned and smiled.  
"Hello." She beamed. He always saw her take a walk down this way. He was spending the Summer with his Uncle who was vacationing in California.  
"Uh,I notice you always walk this way."Joe stuttered. She just laughed and Joe looked downand blushed. He had never really done this before.  
"What's your name?" She asked as Joe smiled like an idiot.  
"Joseph, but you can call me Joe." He said.  
"Demetria, but you can call me Demi." She said as she extended her hand._

_**Wondering was she really here?  
Is she standing in my room?  
No she's not, 'cause she's gone, gone, gone, gone, gone.... **_

_"Oh gosh!"Demi screamed as Joe tackled her on the sand.  
"Ha! Got you!" Joe laughed, Demi pushed him and she got on top of him.  
"No I got you." Demi smirked. Joe then pushed her as they began rolling on the beach laughing. They both finally stopped rolling as Joe and Demi both noticed how close they were. Joe looked at her confused and Demi the same. Suddenly Joe closed his eyes and leaned in she soon felt her soft lips on his._

_**When you're dreaming with a broken heart  
The giving up is the hardest part**_

_"I wanna be famous some day." Joe said as he and Demi were in a tree. Demi smiled.  
"What do you wanna be?" Demi asked curiously.  
"Don't laugh." Joe looked at her and Demi nodded.  
"I wanna be lead singer in a band. Become famous and travel the world. Influence people you know and change a life." Joe said as he looked at Demi who smiled.  
"That's a great dream. You can do it, I believe in you." Demi said as she rested her head on Joe's shoulder.  
"I've never opened up like this and with you it feels so easy."Joe said as he looked at her.  
"Same thing, it's like I can't breath when I look at you and I feel like I want you all to myself." Demi giggled._

_**She takes you in with your crying eyes  
Then all at once you have to say goodbye**_

_"I love you." Joe said as they were under the stars. Demi looked at him curiously.  
"What?"Demi asked. Joe smiled at her.  
"I'm in love with you." Joe said. Demi's eyes teared up.  
"I love you too." Demi hugged him and kissed him. Joe hugged her tightly._

_**Wondering could you stay my love?  
Will you wake up by my side?  
No she can't, 'cause she's gone, gone, gone, gone, gone.... **_

_  
"I'm coming next summer for sure, no even durring christmas break. I'll call you everyday." Joe said as he hugged her. Demi was in tears and so was he.  
"I don't like the word goodbye. I like see you later. Goodbye is only when you're leaving for sure."Demi whispered.  
"Okay then see you later._

_**Now do i have to fall asleep with roses in my hand  
Do i have to fall asleep with roses in my hand? **_

_The cold air hit as Joe saw Demi approaching him. She looked different, like something was bothering her.  
"Demi!" He ran and hugged her. He hugged her back and realized she was crying."What's wrong?"  
Demi looked up at him and smiled,"I just missed you so much." He looked and saw her hair was black instead of brown. He didn't care she was still beautiful._

_**Do i have to fall asleep with roses in my hand?  
Do i have to fall asleep with roses in my hand? **_

_The couple sat down on the ferris wheel,"Do you think, people lie to you?"  
Joe looked at her as she sat quietly looking off into space. Joe pulled her close to him and kissed her on the forehead.  
"I would never lie to you." Joe said honestly as she looked into his eyes.  
"I believe you." Demi hugged him tighter. Joe couldn't help but feel something was wrong.  
Joe then handed her a rose and smiled,"Merry Christimas, I love you."  
"Forever and always." Demi whispered._

_**Baby won't you get them if i did?  
No you won't, 'cause you're gone, gone, gone, gone, gone.... **_

_Joe grew worried as he waited for Demi. It was summer again. He looked around waiting for her. She had been distant all spring,not texting or calling as much. Her voice had changed he was desperate to see he saw a girl approach him. This wasn't his Demi though. She has lost too much weight and her hair was curled and long. She had make up on and clothes that she wouldn't normally wear. She smiled weakly as she approached him.  
"Babe one year." Joe said as he hugged her.  
"Did you just call me a pig?"She asked offended.  
"What?No." Joe said shocked. Demi nodded her head and kissed him._

_**When you're dreaming with a broken heart **_

_"What are you talking about we made this work before!" Joe cried. It was raining which was unsual summer.  
"It's not going to work! Leave me alone!" Demi cried as she tried to run away from him.  
"Yes it can! Tell me what's wrong! Tell me. Let me in!" Joe begged as he hugged her tightly not letting her go."Please leave me alone!" She screamed.  
"No! I love you, your my best friend. My girlfriend! I have never been like this. You mean too much to me!" Joe cried.  
"Joe i'm moving! I can't be with you! Let's end this now!" Demi screamed through her tears.  
"No! Something's wrong just-"  
"STOP! You don't get it. When you let someone in, when you trust and love someone, let them see your soul, you end up getting so damn hurt! People who love you hurt you! They hurt you! I can't do this! I can't be hurt anymore! It happens all the time. It's reality! You let me in and now i'm going to hurt you!" Demi cried.  
"What?" Joe asked shocked that he loosened his grip causing her to break free.  
"It's over! I never want to see you again!" Demi started running away as Joe got up to chase after her."No! This is it. This is goodbye!"  
Joe watched her run away from him. He couldn't feel, he couldn't think. She was...gone._

_**The waking up is the hardest part**_

"Not again."I cried as I curled up in a ball.

* * *

**Woah! That took me literally a whole day! Wooohooo! so please be nice and review. Um well yeah i am thinking of matching a camp rock fic about the flash back. What do you think? Lemme know.**

**Also what do YOU want to see more of? Less of? **

**I havent decided on Nily or Nelena Yet soooo help please :D**

**Like? Hate? Can't wait? REVIEW :D**


	6. Chapter 6: So Far, So Great

**So uhh how do I say THANK YOU SO SUPER MUCH!!! Like Woah I thought you guys would've forgotten this story by now. Well anyways i'm obsessed with the song 'World of Chances' by Demi Lovato. Congrats that her album is #1 on itunes :)**

**Anyways sorry ive been lagging but im losing my two best friends right now...so its been hard. Like it sucks because like i see they are fine without me and urgh..nvm.**

**ANYWAYS answer this question in you're review. Would you read a story based on Demi and Joe? Like thier story. Miley would be in of course...but it would be under camp rock.**

**Would you? :)**

**disclaimer: the awful truth i own nothing but if i did it would be Joe Jonas and Demi Lovato.**

* * *

Chapter 6: So Far, So Great

**Miley.**

Not even advil could help this. I swear the events that happened in the past ten hours have been the worst. I am in Nick's room with a crying Lily, a sleeping Selena, and a bruised cheeked Nick.

I wanted to go back and stop everything that was happening but I couldn't and I knew that. I looked at Lily who's eyes were watery.

"You okay Lils?" I asked in a whisper.

"Yeah I am, don't worry i'm just frustrated." Lily whispered to me.

"Well so am I." Nick said grumpily as he picked up the phone and dialed another failed attempt.

Even I felt that sting and it wasn't directed towards me.

"Nick i'm sorry." Lily whispered. I hugged Lily and got up and walked over to Nick who looked like he was going to explode on my best friend.

"Nick, please, we are all stressed, tired, and worried...you yelling won't help anything." I said calmly as I could. Normally I would be freaking out the most and be thinking of some crazy plan to figure out whar to do, but somehow I couldn't be that. It was like this new Miley was here to stay. My thoughts were just circulated over one person, the person who I wanted to see so badly and hug instead tease.

Joe Gray had been missing since last night.

No one knew where he was or anything. His phone was off and people were too hung over to give us details.

Which brings me back to my own headache from taking part in some of the activities. Me being stupid allowed myself to drink whenever being offered drinks as did Lily since she was upset about Nick's little fiasco. To think it all started at Nick's Gig....

**13 hours ago.**

"Wait what?" I asked in shock as my best friend told me her answer.

"I'm not going." Lily said stubbornly._ I swear this girl made me want to slap her._

"Lily you have to go." I said as I put on something nice to wear to Joe's football game. Yeah I know I wasn't exactly going with the whole '_Make Joe chase me thing' _but I never missed one of his games and ever since i've been hanging with him and his friends i've been ignoring the Best Friend part. Which was making me feel guilty..I told him we were either best friends without the benefits or just benefits...and well we stopped the benefit part but haven't really talked and I knew he was feeling hurt because of it because I sure was. I missed our time when we had together and I missed us bonding and I just missed him in general and I wanted to show him that by showing up today.

"Well i'd rather go to Joe's football game, you know the one I was invited to." Lily said.

I sighed and slaped my forehead as I sat on my bed and readjusted the phone.

"Nick invited you too." I sighed.

"Yeah but Joe invited me first." Lily said, though she was right I knew she would rather be at Nick's gig as I would love to be at Nick's gig as well I knew I should be at Joe's game.

"Lil-"'

_beep beep_

"Uh hold on the other line." I interupted myself and clicked over.

"Miley?" A confused Nick said.

"Nick?" I mimicked him.

"Oh hey, sorry, uh well uh I need to ask you a favor." Nick said nervously.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Well Selena is coming to my gig but she is going to be late. Her mom and her are at a family outing and she is trying to get back on time but she might not and since Lily doesn't wanna be anywhere near me right now, can you please come for support." Nick said unsure of his words.

Did the world hate me?Seriously did the world hate me? Obviously Selena was going to be late and this would be Nick's first serious gig and he had no one to be there for support since Lily was being stubborn and not going, but then again I wouldn't wanna be alone with the guy I was in love with and the girl he was with currently, it would hurt too much.

I would have to go to Nick's gig, which means I would have to miss Joe's game. Sure I wanted to be with Joe and supporting him but he had Lily there, his good luck charm, while Nick really had no one, sure a couple of his friends and flirty girls were going to support him but he needed some one there who he actually cared a lot about which would be me,Lily,Selena, or Joe. For sure Joe couldn't be there which left me.

"Yeah Nick i'll go." I said with a smile knowing that I was attending to my best friend.

"Thanks I love you too much Miley." Nick said to me which made me smile. I was doing the right thing...wasn't I? I clicked over to the other line.

"Lily?"I asked.

"Oh hey Miley, so like are you almost ready to go to the game?" She asked me.

"Actually no..." I said hoping she wouldn't get mad.

"What?" She asked shocked.

"Well it turns out that Selena is going to be late and well yeah, he asked me to go since he knows you are going to Joe's game." I said carefully.

"Oh." Was all Lily said.

"Well-"

"Yeah well we will see each other at the party for sure right?" Lily said trying to avoid the awkwardness we both knew was there.

"Yeah well for sure." I said with a smile." Call me when the game is over."

"Same for the gig." Lily said.

We both hung up.

I got ready, which was some shorts with some boots, and a cute matching flannet top. My hair was down and wavy which everyone seemed to like it. I checked my phone to see Jake, Amber, Cathy,Eric,and Sam had texted me. I didn't expect to become popular. I don't even know how it happened. After that one day at lunch it seemed that all the people who ignored me before were now texting me, calling and trying to hang out with me. So I guess me blowing them off to do what I normally do had an opposite effect as they tried harder. It's so hard to believe that it's only been a few days that this whole change happened. Then I got another text and angrily looked at it and saw it was from Nick.

**Front. :)**

I smiled as I made my way to the front and saw Nick waiting in the car.

"Hey." Nick said as he opened the door for me.

"Hey."I greeted as I got into the car. Nick looked at me and looked away and we drove.

"So, uh what's going on between you and Joe?" Nick asked me. This got my attention.

"What do you mean?" I asked him. Part of me had a feeling he knew.

"Well like you and Joe used to be super close and now it's like you guys don't know each other." Nick said. I felt a stab of guilty.

Was this seriously my fault? I mean so what I got a new look doesn't mean I changed. I am still the same Miley. So what if I care about my hair or how I look. Does it really matter?

"Miley?" Nick asked me again.

"Oh yeah sorry. Well I don't know. I mean so what I changed my clothes doesn't mean I changed who I am." I said to Nick.

"Well yeah I mean you do have confidence. But maybe it's not the kind of confidence you need." Nick said.

"What?" I asked him confused.

"Well maybe you don't need confidence in what you are doing, maybe you need confidence in someone." Nick said.

I admit I was very confused into what Nick was talking about. I had no idea where he was going with this and he could tell by the way I was looking at him.

"Nevermind." Nick said as he continued driving.

I sat down looking at the other cars just wondering what he meant. Confidence in someone? Who? Why would I want to have confidence besides someone in me?

Before I knew it we were at this small little low key club. I got out of the car and followed Nick inside. There was a band performing and they were pretty good. Me and Nick managed to find some seats in the back and sat down.

"Hey Nick!" Some people said as we walked in. I recognized a lot of people from school so yeah he had supporters but none of them were his best friend or family so I can see why he wanted me here.

30 minutes had passed and I checked my text messages.

**Games started Joe is looking mighty fione i might add -lilz.**

**oh well something happened with the other band and Nick is still waiting. oh he is?-M.**

**ohh is uh SHE there? and yes he is but he looks distracted idk weird. -lilz**

**No not yet, Nick is a lil bothered. and rly, y do ya think? -M.**

"Sorry you guys!"

I looked up to see Selena who smiled at me.

"Hey babe." Nick said giving her a kiss on the lips. One detail I wouldn't be telling Lily.

"Yeah like I tried to get out of it as fast as I could...did I miss it?" Selena asked sitting down between me and Nick.

"No, he hasn't gone on yet." I said as I soon felt like a third wheel because Nick focused all his attention on Selena.

"Alright next up we have Nick Gray." The guy announced suddenly.

"Go Nick! yay!" The room cheered for Nick who looked nervous and got up on stage.

"Hey uh i'm Nick Jonas and I wrote this song called 'Hello Beauitful' um hope you like it." Nick said and he began to play his music.

Me and Selena were in awe and Selena had tears in her eyes. I looked over at Nick and smiled he smiled weakly back. That song was so beautiful but the only thought I could think of was 'who did he write that song for'. On one hand he had Selena who was his lover and they were together and they had thier history. She was beautiful and was so sweet and Nick really liked her. Then there was Lily who has been his best friend since forever, in a way it was a me and Joe thing which was really confused and complicated and he did seem hurt Lily wasn't there...

"Wow you guys, I can't believe I did that!" Nick said excited as he came to our table after 15 minutes of congradulations from everyone else.

"Yeah I know!" Selena rushed up and kissed him and he kissed her back. If Lily was here this would've killed her.

"But I missed up around the chorus-"

"Nick shut up, you did fine." I said as I reached to hug my friend. He hugged me back.

"Thanks Mi." he smiled.

"Nick Jonas. Might wanna come up and do a couple of more?" Someone announced from ther stage. We looked at it was the manager in charge of the place. Nick looked shocked. I gave hm a little push and he walked over there slowly.

"Go Nick!" Selena cheered. She then turned to me."He is going to be amazing."

"I know he is." I smiled with confidence. I looked at my phone and debated weither Lily wanted to know if his performance went well. I mean I know Lily and she can't stay mad long, especially when she is hurting. She probably would way rather be here, as I would way rather be there.

After an hour of Nick performing a song then he would come back then go back, I looked at the time and realized the game should be finishing up. I wouldn't make it on time to know if they won or lost. I decided to text Lily.

**Hayyy who won? -M.**

**OMGOSH! WE DID!! JOE DID!!! WOOHOO! Can I pick you up?- Lilz.**

**Alright! This is gr8! And Yes u can! -M.**

"We won the game!" I said as I looked at Selena.

"Oh really? That's no supirse, with Joe leading the team to victory." Selena giggled.

"I know. We have to go to the after party." I said to her. Selena used to being popular was an indeed needed atendee to this sort of things.

"Yeah I know lemme go get Nick." Selena said as she got up and made her way to a crowd which was surrounding Nick.

**1 hour later.**

Thank you Nick Gray. Thanks for being so dang talented and makin that stinkin' guy want you to talk to that music producer who he was friends with. Thanks cause then Lily had to pick me and unwillingly Selena up to get ready for the party which has made this room stuffed with tension.

"Almost ready?" I asked Lily.

"Yeah i'm ready to go." Lily smiled as she got out wearing some jean pants with a green shirt that brought out her eyes and showed off her body, with matching green high heels.

Suddenly Selena came out in a simple white summer dress that went above her knees and some black boots. Her hair was long and wavy like mine and she had a single gold necklace.

"Is this okay?"She asked. I wanted to say she looked gorgeous but Lily was being put through enough torture.

"Yeah, so uh let's go?"I asked looking at the both girls.

Lily drove us to the party and by the looks of it, it was heating up. The music was loud and the smell of alcohol in the air was apparant. She parked her car a block away, smart move. We started walking of course me in the middle.

"I bet anything Sir Jake Ryan is going to be all over you." Selena giggled. Which made Lily smile too.

"Wait what are you guys talking about?" I asked confused as soon as Selena and Lily began smiling at each other.

"Jake Ryan he so has the hots for you!" Lily said.

"Woah, woah woah there! Now best friend who doesn't know what she sayin say what?" I asked fastly. Which made Selena and Lily laugh harder.

"Jake." Lily said as if it were obvious in the name.

"Yeah, so I know me, we all know him." I said.

"By association." Lily corrected.

"Years of friendship." Selena said who knew Jake Ryan since her freshman year. He tried to date her, went on one date and she dumped him thus her reign of popularity began.

"Jake does not like me, he is just interested in me because i'm not interested in him." I corrected them as we got onto the property.

"Sure." Selena said unconvienced.

"Whatever you say." Lily said in the same tone which annoyed me.

We walked in the party and got some 'heys' by a bunch of guys but I didn't care. Just like clockwork, there was Jake Ryan.

"Ladies." He greeted and hugged each one of us.

"Hey where's Joe?" Lily asked. I don't know why I felt a pound of jealousy. I mean she was just the first one to ask where he was at and that should've been my place...wait no.

"Oh uh he isn't here yet, probably getting cleaned up after the game. Where's Nick anyways?" Jake asked Selena.

"Oh well I don't know." Selena said. "Um he was at the gig talking to some big guys about a deal or something."

"Haha dang well if that rock star makes it then he better get me front row seats!" Jake joked.

"After me of course." Selena giggled.

"Right the girlfriend always gets first dips." Jake said. I looked at Lily who had walked away from us.

" I'll be right back." I said who saw Lily and chased after her.

"Lily!" I grabbed her shoulder and turned her around.

" What Mi?" She asked with attitude.

" I know you like Nick." I said to her.

"You are crazy." She said as she picked up a drink and started drinking.

"Lil! I am not crazy I know you like Nick-"

"No I don't Miley! Maybe you're still hung up over Nick and not me." She said.

"What are you talking about-"

"Why else would you do this?!" Lily asked me as she finished her drink.

"Why else would I do what?" I asked her.

"Dress different, act different, at first I thought you did it because you liked Joe but then you started acting this way and you two stopped talking then I realized you can't like Joe you wouldn't risk your friendship if you did like him-"

Her words for some reason got me so angry. I don't know she wasn't right! I wasn't risking our friendship she was just being a cheap drunk who is hurt because Nick isn't with her.

"Just get over it!" I shouted.

Lily looked at me curiously." What are you.."

"Stop being so damn bitter because the guy you like isn't all over you maybe you should do somethiing besides whine all the time and take action." I said angrily, I don't know where this was coming from but it sure felt good to say.

"Me bitter?" She asked in shock and in anger.

"Yeah and not to mention a cheap drunk." I added, I don't know why it felt good to say all of these things.

"Screw you Miley." Lily said as she pushed people to leave my sight.

Anger. It's the only feeling I had, I began to look for closed drinks and I found one and began to drink. Soon Selena came to me.

"Started without me? Um where Lily?" Selena asked as she looked around.

"I don't care." I said as I took the drink she had in her hand.

"Wow I just left you alone for a minute and you guys fight? By the way Nick called me and they are on thier way." Selena said.

I felt fuzzy all of a sudden. I mean this wasn't my first time drinking but I had never drank that fast. I looked around and things felt different. I looked at Selena and she seemed to be talking..

"Oh here's Jake." I heard her say.

"Miley, ha you look buzzed." Jake said to me.

"Um, kinda." I said a little too slowly then I normally would've.

Jake started laughing and handed me a drink and hugged me.

"Here got you another one." Jake said as I took the cup. I smiled unwillingly and it felt good to smile. Suddenly Selena came back with a shot glass in her hand since I had drank her drink earlier.

" Where'd you get that?" Jake asked.

"Um Kenny." Selena smiled.

"Be right back." Jake kissed my cheek? What? Selena was laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked confused.

"Jake and you are so going to make out." Selena said with a smile.

"What..No." I slurred. I looked at my cup. I couldn't drink all this and Selena had a little one.

"Trade?" I asked her. She gave me a look.

"Uh sure. I think you should stop after this." Selena smiled as she gave me her shot.

I drank it and OW! I felt this burning in my throat. I looked at Selena who seemed to look all blurry, and oohhh everything feels so numb. I Woah!

" Nick and Joe are here!" Selena said as she held on to me and sat me down.

Joe..Joe was here, that means I could talk to him. I needed to tell Sel this but all I could do is laugh. "Haha Oh."

"Look Jake is coming back I'm going to go get Nick." Selena said as she drank her drink and then walked away. I looked around and saw some guy come up to me.

"Now what'a a pretty girl like you doing here all by herself-"

"She's not." Jake said as he got me by the hand. It felt so good as he pulled me up and hugged me close to his body. I must've moaned or something because he kissed me slowly.

Wait was I kissing Jake or Joe..wait what am I doing. I opened my eyes and me and Jake were on the couch, and Jake was on top of me. I couldn't help but moan as he began sucking on my neck.

"10 shots go JOSEPH!" I heard people cheer.

"Joe?" I asked as Jake smiled at me.

"Oh yeah he's uh here I guess." Jake said uninterested. I looked around and saw Selena walking weird and Nick holding her up.

"How much did you drink?" Nick asked.

" I swear I only had one shot and one drink." Selena said as she was on the verge of falling.

"Well this doesn't look like that behavior. You're drunk and apparently so is my brother." Nick said a little tested.

"Nicky, please believe me.."Selena slurred as she falled into a couch. She then looked up and saw me and Jake and giggled,"Wow Miley that was fast!"

I looked as Nick's eyes opened but looked down and shook Selena gently.

"Babe, where's Lily?" He asked.

"Um!" I spoke up causing Jake to stop leaving bruises on my neck and looked at Nick and Selena.

"She went outside we had-had a fiiight!" I managed to say. Nick gave me an annoyed look as he turned and saw someone coming in our direction.

Soon Nick's face turned to panic, but woah Jake started kissing me again and it felt good....

I opened my eyes and everything felt so fuzzy, Jake was kissing me, it felt so good yet so wrong.

"Jake." I whispered as I sat up and realized we weren't on the couch anymore but on a bed and my shirt was off and so was his. "Jake..Jake." I sat up and looked around.

Where was my shirt?

"Miley? What's wrong?" He asked confused as he sat up.

" A lot's wrong Jake." I said as I stumpeled and looked out the window seeing Lily and Nick arguing. "One why is Nick and Lily arguing and why can't I find my shirt?"

Jake laughed which made me want to sock him, I wasn't sure if it was because I was buzzed or because I was just so angry at him.

"You took it off when we started heading for the stairs. It should be downstairs somewhere." Jake mummbled. We were both drunk and it was obvious.

"Where's Joe?" I asked as I found his shirt and put it on.

"I don't know the last time I saw him he was pretty loaded." Jake said sounding a bit annoyed.

"Wait when did you see him?" I asked Jake who was on the bed annoyed that I wasn't still in it.

"Um a couple of hours ago...uh he was making out with Lily and we were heading upstairs." Jake said.

My heart sank. He was making out with Lily. Is that why her and Nick were fighting? Where was Selena? Where was Joe, and why was I still in this room with Jake? I felt tears in my eyes and I walked out. I saw various people from classes making out or drinking and I swore I smelled weed. I made my way outside to where Lily and Nick were.

"It's not my fault!" Lily screamed.

"You were the one that was last with him." Nick said a little angrily.

"We got into an arguement." Lily said sternly.

"Well you saw how out of it he was why did you let him go?!" Nick yelled.

"You guys!" I said as I made my way towards them. Lily made this angry face..oh crap I forgot our fight.

"Miley look-"

"Nick please calm down! Lily is obviously drunk and angry mix those two together and that doesn't equal a good mix. So stop yelling because you're making it way worse." I said as I looked at my two friends.

Nick then looked at me and at Lily before walking away.

Lily then grabbed me and started crying,"I'm so sorry!"

"I'm more sorry." I instantly started crying.

"What happened?" I asked her as I tried to remember but nothing came through.

"I-I"

"Great!" Nick exploded as he approached us."Someone drugged Selena."

"What?" Me and Lily shouted in shock. But the thing that shocked us most was Nick had

a bruise on his cheek.

"Yeah apparantly she drank something with roofies. I was asking if anyone else knew where Joe was and they said someone brought roofies and I guess she was one of the victims..god damn it. I have a missing brother and a drugged girlfriend." Nick said angrily.

I was about to question the bruise but I knew what would have to wait.

I looked at Lily who showed no signs of being hurt I hugged her.

"Well where's Selena?" I asked Nick.

"Upstairs. I put her in one of the room's to rest for a bit. She has one of her friends looking after her." Nick said stressed.

"Okay well where did Joe go?" I asked Nick. Nick then gestured towards Lily.

"Lily?" I asked her.

"I told him what I know, and I don't know where he went to okay." Lily cried.

"C'mon Lil after you guys were sucking each others toungues you must have some idea where your boyfriend went!" Nick said angrily.

That stung me and it stung Nick to say as well. It was so apparant that he was hurt that Lily and Joe were making out as to I was but me and Nick had no right to be mad especially when our tounges were in someone elses mouth tonight.

"He's not my boyfriend." Lily said trying to control her tears.

"Whatever." Nick grunted.

"Did you see where he went after your arguement?" I asked Lily.

"No! After we fought I walked away and he called after me and I said 'Get Lost' and I came inside and then a couple of hours past of me calming down and then Nick came and we went outside and here we are." Lily said.

So many thoughts were in my head. What did they argue about? Why did they make out? What made Joe leave? How did I end up upstairs with Jake? Who drugged Selena and what did she do to make Nick so angry? Why did Nick have a bruise on his cheek?

"Look i'm the most sober one here, let's drive around and look for Joe. I'll go get Selena." Nick said.

"What about my car?"Lily asked.

"We will pick it up in the morning." Nick said bitterly.

We drove all night and no sign of Joe. We called and nothing. Nick was getting worried and obviously taking it out on Lily. We were even debating wiether or not to call the police, but Joe being the crazy one has had an adventure like this before so we decided against it. We all went back to the Gray resident.

Selena was alseep as Nick carried her and lay next to her. I wanted so badly to ask Lily what went on between her and Joe but she was out. I stood awake as guilt and worry filled me with the thoughts of Jake Ryan and Joe Gray.

**Present**

So that's where I am right now in the morning as Nick is starting to get nervous. Lily woke up and to make matters worse forgot many details including what her and Joe did and or talked about infuriating me and Nick but I didn't show it.

Not even advil could help this. I swear the events that happened in the past ten hours have been the worst. I am in Nick's room with a crying Lily, a sleeping Selena, and a bruised cheeked Nick.

I wanted to go back and stop everything that was happening but I couldn't and I knew that. I looked at Lily who's eyes were watery.

"You okay Lils?" I asked in a whisper.

"Yeah I am, don't worry i'm just frustrated." Lily whispered to me.

"Well so am I." Nick said grumpily as he picked up the phone and dialed another failed attempt.

Even I felt that sting and it wasn't directed towards me.

"Nick i'm sorry." Lily whispered. I hugged Lily and got up and walked over to Nick who looked like he was going to explode on my best friend.

"Nick, please, we are all stressed, tired, and worried...you yelling won't help anything." I said calmly as I could. Normally I would be freaking out the most and be thinking of some crazy plan to figure out whar to do, but somehow I couldn't be that. It was like this new Miley was here to stay.

"Okay, I know." Nick said who then walked over to Selena who seemed to be waking up.

"Oh my god Nick, you have a bruise, wait i'm in your room..what happened?" Selena asked in shock as she woke up.

That's the exact thing I wanted to know. _What happened?_

* * *

**So was that worth the wait? hehe. Thanks so much I got way more review than expected! You guys are the best! I cant get over Demi's new CD seriously! Okay so...should the next chapter be**

**A.) someone else's POV and who should it be.**

**B.) Joe's POV from the morning**

**C.) What I have already planned.**

**and you guys had voted and its Nilly. :) So don't worry!**

**Also I might update sooner but like shorter or do you guys like the wait and its longer?**

**TELL ME SOMETHING I DON'T KNOW!!! **

**Also do you guys have any amazing MOE stories? Or amazing Smitchies?**

**Like,Hate,Can't Wait? Review!**


End file.
